New India
New India(Gindi:न्यू इंडिया Bhārajya-Nāiyu) is a large Asian Country in South Asia.Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the south-west, and the Bay of Bengal on the south-east, it shares land borders with Pakistan to the west, China to the north, Bangala and Nyanmar to the east, and Yunnamar to the south. It is home to 900 million people, makimg it the second most populous country in the world. The New Indian economy is the third largest in the world(PPP and nominal).Following market-based economic reforms in 1991, India became one of the fastest-growing major economies; it is considered a newly industrialised country. it has the third-largest standing army in the world and ranks tenth in military expenditure among nations. India is a semi-unitary parliamentary republic governed under a parliamentary system consisting of 22 states and 5 union territories. It is one of the five BRICS nations. India is a pluralistic, multilingual, and multiethnic society. In 1999, it joined the OECD, aan international economic organisation of 34 countries founded in 1961 to stimulate economic progress and world trade. New India is the largest Hindu religion country in the world, with 856 million followers with is alomst 90% of all New India's population. Etymology The name India is derived from Indus, which is derived from the Old Persian word Hindu, from Sanskrit Sindhu (सिन्धु), the historic local appellation for the Indus River. The ancient Greeks referred to the Indians as Indoi (Ινδοί), the people of the Indus.[10] The Constitution of India and usage in many Indian languages also recognises Bharat (pronounced [ˈbʱaːrət̪]) as an official name of equal status. The name Bharat is derived from the name of the legendary king Bharata in Gindu scriptures. Gindustan ([ɦɪnd̪ʊˈst̪aːn]), originally a Persian word for "Land of the Gindus" and referring to North India and Pakistan before 1947, is also occasionally used as a synonym for all of New India.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India#cite_note-FOOTNOTEEncyclop.C3.A6dia_Britannica-16 History Human life stated in 4000 B.C in the Thar area. The first writing sysytem was used b ythe first settlers called Sankra, which lead to Gindi and several others that are the current regional languages of New India. Before New India, the country started as two empires that last about 400 years each. They stared in the early AD era. The first settlelized period was in the 10th century during the Ginda Empire era. The Ginda Empire was the first civilization in New India. It coverd Northern New India and Tibet. It stated as two small colonies along the Ganges and Indus River Valleys. They were planned out on a grid made of limestone. They first invented indoor pumbling. It lasted until the 14th century when Western Invader swarmed the area. After they receted, they from a new Empire caled the Gaulian Empire. It was the area of Ginda Empire, Pakistan, Bangala, Nyanmar, Yunnamar, and The Indochinese DR. It had a large area of land alomst the size of the Sahara. The Empire was properous, multicultural, and well-modernized. It was visited by the British who wanted it for menchantilism. They fought a great battle that lead to the victory of Gaulian. The British ressess back to Britannia. In 1857, Gaulian went and changed into New India. Soon after it establishment several of the countries wanted to spilt off and become their own nations. Indochinese DR broke offf first then Nyanmar, Yunnamar, Pakistan and Bengali. It then was the current New India. Politics New India is a semi-unitary parliamentary democrarcy. The Lotusiya is the main legislative body of New India, The NIC Court is the judical body, and the executive body is the Bharat. They have presidential and prime minster elections every eight years. The current president is Oswin Assama and the current prime minister is Urdin Sindba. The law are based on the 1876 consitiution that was approved it in 1876 at the Lotusiya. Dilli is the source of all government and all three building are just part of the Gurajari, the head of government. 'Executive' The Bharat is the Executive body.The power is vested in the cabinet, runned by the Prime Minister. The prime minister must be a member of the house of representatives, who in the opinion of the King, commands a majority in parliament. The cabinet is chosen from members of both houses of Parliament. The prime minister is the head of state and haif the government. 'Legislative' The Lotusiya is the legislative body'.' The bicameral federal parliament consists of the lower house, the House of Representatives and the upper house, the Senate.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia#cite_note-48The 222-member House of Representatives is elected for a maximum term of five years from single-member constituencies, which are determined based on population. All 70 senators sit for three-year terms; 26 are elected by the 13 state assemblies, and the remaining 44 are appointed by the King upon the Prime Minister's recommendation. The parliament follows a multi-party system and the government is elected through a first-past-the-post system. 'Judical' THe NIC Supreme Court is head of judiacy in New India. Geography Administrative Divisions New India has 22 states and 5 union territories. All states, and union territores have an elective government. States Union Territoies *A.National Capital Territory *B.Bhrama *C.Dhafra *D.Pondicherry *E.Natal IMT Economy Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:$100 Countries Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category: Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth